Wacko Goingson
by Mabudachi-Luver
Summary: Set when Shigure, Hatori and Ayame are 16...Shigure goes out and gets fleas...not really yaoi, mostly sick jokes


**_To: My dearest At a Loss for Words fans that are awaiting my update. I must apologize profusely, I have the next chapter typed and almost done on my computer, which crashed. As soon as I re-install Windows, I shall update, but for now, please allow this wonderful little oneshot make you happy until I get my computer back._**

**

* * *

****Wacko Goings-on**

"Ha'ri! Open the door!" Ayame pounded on the wooden frame of Hatori's front door.

"What do you want Ayame," Hatori asked through the screen.

"Shigure is missing!" Hatori sighed and slid the door open. "He said he would come over as soon as he got back, but he never did, so I called his house, but no one answered, so I thought he might be here!"

"Ayame, I'm sure he's fine…"

_As the last bells rang, Shigure, Hatori and Ayame walked out of the school together. Ayame and Shigure were hand in hand, singing and dancing down the sidewalk, while Hatori followed at a safe distance._

_Shigure didn't notice the woman coming out of the department store until they collided and he transformed._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry madam," Ayame covered up, hoping the woman wouldn't notice the school uniform and newly appeared dog at his feet. "I didn't see you coming out the door, are you alright?"_

_"Yes, perfectly fine, thank you…" the lady relied with a smile and resumed walking. _

_"Way to go 'Gure…"_

_"What! That wasn't my fault, I didn't see her," he huffed. _

_"Whatever…" Hatori smirked at the mock-argument._

_"Um, will you guys take my bag backwith you? I'd like to go ahead so I don't have to put on my clothes in the street..." Shigure gave his friends a pleading look._

_"Of course we will 'Gure! I shall protect your schoolbooks until you come to my house for them," Ayame proclaimed._

_"Thanks Aaya; I'll come by as soon as I transform back, ok?"_

_Ayame nodded eccentrically as Shigure took off towards the Sohma estate._

"Oh! What if he was caught by someone…like the pound! My poor 'Gure could be sitting inside of some cage right now, all alone, sitting on that cold cement! Oh, just think about it," Ayame cried.

"Ayame, I really don't think the situation is as grave as you seem to believe-"

"AH! Don't worry 'Gure, I'm coming for you!" Ayame suddenly jumped off the porch and ran in no particular direction.

"Wait Ayame, I'm coming too!" Hatori quickly tied his shoes and ran after the snake.

"Where should we look first," Ayame asked once they were out of the compound.

"We should probably retrace our steps rather than walking all over town looking."

"Great idea Ha'ri-"

"Let's search the park though, just in case…"

A few minutes later, the two were approaching a rather distressed looking black dog with equally large grins.

Ayame started laughing uncontrollably when Shigure started fervently scratching himself. Hatori merely chuckled and walked away, signaling for Ayame and Shigure to follow him.

Once they were back at Hatori's house, he started laughing hysterically.

"Ha'ri, this isn't funny, what's wrong with me," Shigure cried, still itching.

"There's nothing seriously wrong with you Shigure…"

"Are you sure, because I really really itch!"

"I'm absolutely positive; you just have a few fleas."

"FLEAS!" Ayame and Shigure gasped simultaneously.

"Yes, I'll just give you a bath before you transform back, and it will all be over with. I think I have some flea shampoo somewhere, just stay here and I'll go and get it." Hatori started to leave the room, but stopped. "…And please, don't touch ANYTHING!"

Ayame brought his hands from the wall and grinned as Shigure continued itching.

Hatori came back in a few minutes, carrying a bottle of orange goo.

"I started a bath," he said. "Come, we'll take good care of you here in the house of Sohma."

Shigure gave Hatori a glare as he followed him into the bathroom.

"Are you sure this will work," Shigure asked as Hatori shut off the water.

"Positive…Don't you trust me?"

"…"

"You should trust Ha'ri, 'Gure. He is going to be a doctor someday," Ayame exclaimed as he walked into the bathroom.

"Where were you," Hatori asked.

"Your bedroom, of course…"

Hatori sighed, not enthusiastic about finding what waited for him in his room, and motioned for Shigure to get into the bathtub.

Shigure gave Hatori a pleading look. "I don't think I can jump that high, Ha'ri…I guess you'll just have to pick me up if I'm going to bathe…"

Hatori sighed but roughly lifted the black dog and placed him in the water.

"Ow!" Shigure seethed. "Does it have to be so hot?"

"Shut up and let me work," Hatori relied, pouring water over Shigure's fur.

"Oh Ha'ri, you have such wonderful hands," Shigure said as Hatori worked the shampoo in.

"Shut up…"

"But it feels so very good, it's too bad you're straight, huh? We could have a lot of fun together."

"Shigure…"

"Just think of it, you, Aaya and I, all together on a cold winter's night, with only our body heat to keep each other warm..."

"Ok," Hatori said. "Get out so the shampoo can settle."

Shigure jumped out as Hatori let the water out of the tub.

Ayame smirked and gave Shigure a playful glance, noticing that Hatori was filling the tub with cold water. "You know 'Gure, you're looking quite exquisite right now…"

"Oh, you don't say Aaya…"

"Would you like to spend the night at my house…?"

"Knock it off you two…Shigure, get into the bathtub."

"Will you pick me up again?"

"…" Hatori mumbled something almost silently and took off his shirt, before lifting the wet dog once again.

Ayame watched as Hatori's expression went from an angry façade, to a grin as he picked up Shigure.

"There you go," Hatori said, dropping Shigure into the water.

Shigure gasped in shock and tried to jump back out, only to be stopped by Hatori's arm.

"There, no more disgusting remarks, alright Shigure?"

"Good idea, I was just about to suggest that. Now, could we please make this quick, the water is very very cold…"

Hatori smiled and rinsed out the shampoo.

"Ok, you can get out now-" Shigure transformed back with Hatori's hand resting on his inner thigh.

"I don't know if I want to now…" Shigure lightly ran his hand up Hatori's arm.

"Stop it," Hatori said, smacking Shigure's thigh once before removing his hand.

"But why? We were having such an intimate moment together…"

"No we weren't, here." Hatori handed Shigure a towel as they both stood. "Where's Ayame?"

Shigure shrugged, drying his hair. "Say, Ha'ri? May I borrow an outfit of yours to go home in?"

"I don't know…I should make you walk home naked…"

"Oh, don't be so cruel…please just let me borrow something, you can walk me home and I can change and give you back your clothes, ok?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll walk you home," Hatori said, picking up his shirt and leaving the bathroom.

He walked into his bedroom, taking out a pair of pants for Shigure along with two shirts. He closed his closet door and jumped when something touched his shoulder.

"Hey Ha'ri, since you bathed 'Gure already, why not give me a bath too?"

Hatori bolted out of the room without looking at Ayame. "Come on," he said, dragging Shigure out of the bathroom.

"Wait," Shigure stopped at the front door as Hatori ran out. "Don't I get a pair of boxers or something to wear under the pants?"

"I don't want my personal parts where yours have been…it's not that far to your house, now hurry up!"

Shigure quickly buttoned the pants and ran out the door after Hatori.

"You didn't take any shoes," Hatori asked when they reached the dog's house.

"You only have one pair…"

"But I didn't wear them, you could have put them on if you wanted to."

"Oh well, too late now…"

"Yes, I suppose……………..So, would it be alright if I stayed here for the night?"

"Why?"

"Well, Ayame seems to have taken over my house for the time being…"

"Oh, well, I suppose you can stay here, is he begging you to have sex with him again?"

"He could be," Hatori said with a smirk.

"Ah, well, I'm going to go change now. You can get something to eat if you'd like." Shigure smiled and walked to his room.

He would get Ayame and Hatori together, if only for one night, if it killed him…and besides, he still needed to get his things back from Ayame, so a quick visit might do them all some good...

* * *

**_Ha, I hope you liked it...Every dog and cat I own keeps getting a lot of fleas, and I have A LOT of cats and dogs, so I thought it would be funny if Shigure got fleas..._**

**_For now I must leave you, I will find my disks soon so I can get my computer back loyal fans, I SHALL RETURN!_**


End file.
